Jen 10: Search for the Omnitrix!
by cecebeec
Summary: When a magic mirror takes Team 10 to the town of WoodBell, they meet the tomboyish and adventurous Jen Tennyson, her smart cousin Glen Tennyson, and hood girl Kylie Levin. But Jen's Omnitrix has gone missing! Now it's up to Team 10 and Alternative 10 to find Jen's Omnitrix before it's too late! (Possible BenXJen)
1. Ben meets Jen 10!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction. I've loved watching Ben 10 and I still do watch the show. I hope you enjoy the story and leave some comments on how you want the story to go!**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **Chapter 1: Ben meets Jen 10!**

* * *

Sixteen year old Ben Tennyson couldn't believe his luck.

He was fighting the Forever Knights (for the fifth time that week) with Gwen and Kevin at an abandoned factory. All he had to do was change into Humungousaur and plowed through all their defenses, Gwen used her mana powers, and Kevin absorbed a sword and started slicing everywhere. The Knights were beaten and had started to run out.

So far, so good.

"Well they gave up easily today." Ben commented, changing back into himself.

"Yeah almost too easy." His cousin Gwen noticed.

"Either way, we can finally go see what this whole mess was about in the first place." Kevin said, walking down the hallway.

The other two followed. The factory held no importance; it was once a manufacture for mirrors. Apparently, the Knights were looking for a certain kind of mirror if the whole factory was swarming with them.

"I don't get it, why would the Knights need a mirror?" Ben thought aloud.

"Maybe to power some super powerful weapon or something?" Kevin replied.

"I doubt it; they probably have some other uses for this mirror." Gwen put out.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care particularly care about some powerful mirror since he already had the most powerful thing in the universe on his arm.

Yes Ben Tennyson the wielder of the Omnitrix which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Originally when he was ten, he had just 10 aliens in his disposal, but gained more as he grew older. He would have even more in the future to come though.

Team 10 stopped walking, standing in front of the door labeled _Do Not Enter!_

"Well this must be the right place." Kevin joked.

"It says do not enter, gee I wonder why?" Ben said sarcastically. Kevin glared at him.

"Come on, let's just open the door." Gwen interjected before the boys could start arguing.

Kevin nodded and absorbed the door. The material went into him as he punched it down.

Ben and Gwen entered, looking around for anything important.

"Are you sure a powerful mirror lives here?" Ben asked Gwen.

"Well yeah, I mean, why else would we be in here." Gwen said, charging up her mana so they could see.

Almost immediately, a mirror glinted from the light. They all turned to see a tall mirror hanging from the wall. It had a silver rim and it showed no reflection.

"Well I guess is the part where we see who the fairest of us all is." Ben said, walking near it.

"This is the thing the Forever Knights wanted to steal?" Kevin said, looking incredulity at it.

"Yeah it looks like some normal mirror." Ben touched the surface and what he saw made him draw back. "Uh…guys you might want to see this."

Kevin and Gwen walked over and gasped.

In the reflection of the mirror was Ben…but then again it wasn't. Ben didn't have a curvaceous body and brown hair in a ponytail. The mirror Ben had a green, black and white shirt, but she wore black shorts. The other noticeable thing was that she didn't wear a jacket.

"Woah dude, this mirror changed your gender." Kevin snorted. Ben gave him an annoyed look and gazed back at the mirror. Mirror Ben gazed back at him.

"This is unreal, a female Ben?" Gwen sputtered.

Curious, Ben reached out farther at the mirror. Female Ben followed suit.

ZZAP!

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed, both of them drawing back their hands. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Did you just talk!?" They both shouted.

"Hey stop copying me!"

"This isn't funny!"

Kevin was rolling on the floor, tears coming down his face.

"Oh man, Tennyson One and Tennyson Two are both funny!" He said through his laughter. Gwen gave him a terrible glare before turning back to the mirror.

"Okay so we know you talk, but who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Jen, nice to me you." The girl replied.

"Jen, Jen Tennyson?" Ben asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Jen nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why?"

"My name's Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"No way, that's not scientifically possible, you're not scientifically possible." She pointed at him. "I'm the only hero that saves the universe."

"Well I saved the universe many times in my life too. It was all thanks to the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix? What's that?"

Ben held up his wrist and showed her the watch. "This is the Omnitrix, it stores-"

"The DNA of all the aliens in the galaxy!" Jen interrupted.

"You know about it?" Kevin finally stopped talking and glared at Jen.

Jen bit her lip and fidgeted nervously. "I sorta have something similar to that."

"Really can we see it?" Ben asked her.

Jen twirled her ponytail. "Well…um..ya see…I kinda lost it."

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Ben's jaw went slack as did Kevin's. Gwen shook her head.

"You mean to tell us that Ben's alternate female counterpart lost her version of the Omnitrix?" Gwen practically yelled.

Jen yelped and blushed a bit. "I didn't lose it! It's just…oh I can't explain it!"

Ben recovered from his shock and sighed. "Jen maybe we can help you find your Omnitrix."

Jen's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Sure, if I'd lost the Omnitrix I would want help right away." Ben said.

Jen felt her face turn red at that. A boy whom she just met offered to help her find the artifact that could re-shape the whole universe.

 _No! He's my alternate universe counterpart! I can't fall in love with myself!_

 _Or can I?_

"Thank you Ben! I wonder if there's a way to bring you to my universe."

"Maybe if we shoot a powerful beam at the mirror, the rippling could create a hole in space and time." Kevin said.

"Already on it!" Ben turned the dial and found the alien he was looking for. He slammed it down and a flash of green light filled the room. Ben had changed into a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

"CHROMASTONE!" He exclaimed.

"You might want to stand back Jen." Gwen told the girl.

Jen nodded and took a tentative step back. Chromastone charged his beam and fired a multicolored beam at the mirror. The surface rippled until a hole appeared in on the surface.

""Go on you guys, I'll go in afterwards." He told Gwen and Kevin.

They ran into the portal and as they did, Chromastone jumped in after them. The hole closed up, sealing for good.

"Well there goes our way home." Kevin said.

A flash of green signaled Ben turning back to normal. They all turned towards Jen who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance." She said.

"Well we are Team 10 after all." Ben quipped.

Jen giggled and lightly punched him on the arm. "Come on, I might as well show you around."

"So why were you in the factory?" Kevin decided to ask.

"I and my team were investigating a break in from the Eternal Gladiators who were trying to steal the mirrors to power their doomsday device."

"Your team, like an alternate version of us?" Gwen pondered aloud.

"If you mean my dorky cousin Glen and his girlfriend Kylie, then yes."

"This is going to be an interesting adventure." Ben said.

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter here. Next time: Meet Team 10 Alternative!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. And then there was ten

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks to the first successful chapter, I decided to write a new one! And thanks to RexFan1333 and TheFire928 for the nice reviews! The development of the twosome's relationship will thicken! I assure you that!**

 **But enough chitchat! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: And then there were 10…alternative version? The Meeting of Alternative 10!**

"She should've been out by now."

Glen Tennyson was worried about a ton of things. He worried about his next school assignments, worried about his headstrong cousin, and he worried about his ex-conmen girlfriend constantly.

But he was super worried about his cousin's missing Omnitrix.

"I'm sure Jenny is fine. The girl won't go down so easily." Kylie Levin said to her worrying boyfriend. She knew Jen since they were kids, but they used to be more like enemies. Since her time in the Space Chamber, Kylie was a reformed good guy. Now she worked with the Tennysons on their most trivial missions.

"That's what I'm worried about. She's always charging in on things and doing the most reckless tasks. Maybe we-"

"Glen Tennyson don't you dare walk in that factory!"

"But Kylie…she might be in trouble."

"Don't you have faint in your cousin? I mean, she was the one who found the device in the first place."

Glen paused at Kylie's words. It was true, that faithful summer six years ago did change their lives forever. He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 ***Cue Original Ben 10 theme song!***

 **It started when an alien device did what it did**

 **And stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

 **Now she's got super powers, she's no ordinary kid**

 **She's Jen 10.**

 **So if you see her you might be in for a big surprise,**

 **She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes**

 **She's slimy, freaky, fast and strong**

 **she's every shape and size**

 **She's Jen 10**

 **Armed with powers, she's on the case**

 **Fighting off evil from Earth or space**

 **She'll never stop till he makes them pay**

 **'Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day**

 **Jen 10**

 **JEN 10!**

 ***End Theme Song!***

* * *

 ***Flashback Six Years ago…***

 _Ten year old Jen Tennyson could hardly contain herself._

 _Today was the day, the last day of school for the year. She laughed to herself, soon she would be with her favorite relative in the whole world; Grandma Maxine. The woman was a spunky lady in her late 50's and a kindhearted soul. Jen had acquired her adventurous spirit, however, and tended to get in trouble a lot._

 _But that doesn't matter. She thought. Because school will be over in three…two…one!_

 _RING! RING!_

" _Okay class, have a good summer! And my door is open is anyone wants to take summer school." Her teacher said as the students ran out of the classroom. Jen grinned as she pushed out of her chair and ran towards her freedom._

" _Hold it right there Miss Tennyson."_

" _And I was so close." She muttered, turning around to face her punishment._

 _Grandma Maxine waited patiently for her granddaughter to come out of her school. She was wearing her usual attire: a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design, blue pants, as well as black shoes. Her gray hair was put in a loose ponytail._

 _She smiled as she saw the happy figure of Jen coming out of the school. Jen was wearing the outfit her parents had let her pick out for the summer. Her brown hair was down her back, she wore a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, evergreen shorts, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Jen did a happy leap before smashing into her grandma._

" _Oh Gran I missed you so much! I'm so excited to finally spend the summer with you." She said in a singsong voice._

" _I'm so glad dearest, now why don't you get in the Bucket Rust and we can get this show on the road."_

 _Jen pumped her fist and opened the door to the green and white RV. She couldn't wait! This summer was just going to be her and-_

" _I didn't know this was the Dweeb on Wheels summer event."_

 _Jen gritted her teeth as the sweetness of the summer drained from her body. Sitting by the table built into the van was her dorky cousin Glen. His orange hair was neat and tidy, he wore a blue shirt with a dog logo on her chest and white capris, and his green eyes were behind thick red glasses._

" _Hey why did you invite the Lord of the Dorks?" Jen asked her Grandma who was rolling her eyes._

" _I didn't want to come dweeb, I rather be in science camp. But someone's grandmother volunteered me to come on "the once-in-a-lifetime experience" that might change my life."_

" _Grandma please tell me you didn't…" Jen said with pleading eyes._

 _Maxine chuckled at her granddaughter's flustered face. "I thought it would be a good idea to invite your cousin on the trip. You two hardly see each other anymore. Will that be a problem?" She eyed the two, who just glared at each other._

 _The RV drove off without another word. Both Jen and Glen sat on either side of the table, both not wanting to talk to the other._

" _This is perfect! I wait all school year for the trip and now the King of Cooties is along for the trip." Jen growled, looking out the window._

" _Hey I had my whole summer planned out too! Everything was colored coded so I never did the same things twice." He shoved the schedule in her face. "And now I'm stuck with my geekazoid cousin going camping for three months."_

" _Geek!"_

" _Jerk!"_

" _Something tells me this is going to be a long summer." Maxine said, shaking her head._

* * *

 **Back to the present with Jen…**

"Wow so you and Glen had to spend the whole summer together? Bummer…" Ben said, Jen laughing at his remark.

"Hey hanging out all summer with you wasn't any better! At least my counterpart didn't have to suffer with you on a road trip." Gwen pointed out. Ben pouted and Kevin started to chuckle.

"Man I forget you two used to be at each others throats."

"Like you're one to talk Mr. I'll Absorb The Omnitrix's Energy."

"I was young!"

"Anyway…" Jen interrupted. "Then we had a weird dinner courtesy of Grandma Maxine." She made a face. "It was gross."

"Trust me, Grandpa used to make the weirdest dishes on our road trip." Ben said, making an equally grossed out face.

"Why don't you skip to the part when you actually got the Omnitrix. After hearing how Ben got it, maybe you weren't as reckless as when he touched it." Kevin joked, getting a fist to the arm. "OW! I was joking!"

"Continue the story please Jen." Gwen asked politely.

"Okay so I decided to get away from Freakazoid and took a walk in the woods when suddenly…"

* * *

 **Back to the Past…**

" _Man this has got to be the worst summer vacation ever!" Jen kicked a rock. "I knew I should've just stayed home."_

 _She stopped, noticing something glowing in the sky, and looked up. To her surprise, a red streak of light lit up the sky._

" _Oh wow! A shooting star! I gotta make a wish!" She closed her eyes really hard._

 _I wish something interesting would happen, something that'll change this summer vacation!_

 _She opened her eyes to see the streak of red light flying right towards her!_

" _I didn't mean it like that! I wished I didn't make that stupid wish!" She screamed as she jumped from out of the red light's path. It came in contact with the ground and exploded, sending debris everywhere. Jen looked up from behind a rock and gasped._

" _What was that thing, a satellite or something?" She walked towards the crater and peered down at it. The rocks beneath her feet gave away and she yelped, falling into the hole. Landing on her butt, she winced as she rubbed her bottom._

" _That was so uncool! But at least I'm safe." She crawled over to the part where the steam was coming from and her eyes glowed green briefly. It was a strange pod of some sort. Hesitantly, she poked her finger on it._

" _Weird…this is so weird!" She shrieked as the pod opened. Inside it, a gauntlet-like device resided. It was black and grey with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which had a green hourglass shape. Jen stared at it before reaching out her hand to touch it. Suddenly, the thing jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist._

" _Hey what the-get off of me!" Jen yelled, trying to shake off the strange watch. But it held firm and she started to panic. "This is not good! I need to find Grandma!" She climbed out of the crater and started running back to the campsite._

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

"Come to think of it, I was kinda scared the first time I received it. I guess it was something so strange and new to me." Jen confessed, blushing slightly and covering her face.

"Hey I was startled too the first time I found mine." Ben assured her. She smiled a bit at him before sighing.

"Yeah but-woah!" She almost fell over the fallen equipment from the fight earlier. The ground was coming fast towards her, but a strong hand grabbed her shirt before she fell even further. "Thanks Ben."

"No problem, be careful okay?" Ben replied.

"Um…sure I'll do that." Jen shyly said, her face reddening deeper.

Kevin leaned over to Gwen, who was still engrossed with her story, and whispered. "I think Mirror Ben has the hots for our world Ben."

"No kidding, but isn't that a bit…odd to you?" She whispered back.

"Nah…I think two goofy Bens can fall for each other." He clasped his hands on his chest. "It's a match made from heaven."

Jen, overhearing the two's conversation, only blushed deeper.

"Are you okay, you look a bit red?" Ben asked the poor girl.

 _Oh no, I can't let him know I'm crushing on him! Oh wait…_ Jen scrunched up her face. _I'm Jen 10! I'm not afraid of anything! But…why does talking to Ben make me nervous?_ She shook her head. _I won't make myself fall for myself in another universe!_

"No I'm fine! No need to worry about your friendly neighborhood Jen Tennyson!" She flashed him a brave smile. "Never fear because I still need to finish my tale!"

Team 10 gave her a confused look, making her chuckle nervously.

"Okay so I started to fool around with my Omnitrix when I came across a peculiar sight…"

* * *

 **Back to the past….**

" _Woah…what in the world are these things?"_

 _Jen was turning the dial on the device stuck to her arm. When she did, an array of different figures popped up on the screen. There was a ghost, a dog-like creature, a diamond creature, a fish, a thing with four arms…_

" _Check it out! A fire creature!" She exclaimed in awe. The disc popped up and she pressed it down. Her body was covered with red hot rocks and grew leaner, her chest larger, and her face is longer and more curve, and fire started coming from her hair. Her long arms were bursting with yellow flames and her eyes with white fire._

" _AAAHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! YAAAAGGHHHH!" Her voice was even more feminine. She jumped around, trying to fan out her flames. "Hey. I'm on fire and I'm OK. Check it out. I'm totally hot!" Striking a pose, she grinned at her new body._

" _This is unreal, sweet! I'm a burning star, or maybe…" She grinned brightly. "I'm FireStar, the awesome fire based super heroine!"_

* * *

 **Back to the present..**

Team 10 and Jen had finally made it out of the factory. The blasts of wind blew on their faces as Jen finished her tale.

"FireStar? That sounds a lot cooler than HeatBlast." Kevin remarked. Ben threw him a glare.

"I was ten, and HeatBlast is a very good name for my Pyronite form!"

"Still I guess the rest of the story is probably how you saved people from a campsite in your Tetramand form from Vilgax's drones." Gwen guessed, seeing the look on Jen's face.

"You mean Vilora, conqueror of ten worlds, the most feared alien in the galaxy?" Jen couldn't go on for she was laughing. "I whooped her butt so many times that I've lost count!"

"Vilgax having a female form sounds scary. I wouldn't want to run into that ugly image." Kevin shivered. "Not pleasant at all."

"Believe me she isn't but someone has to stop her. One time she-" Jen stopped, seeing familiar faces. "It's my cousin and Kylie!"

"Kylie Levin? Now this I have to see." Ben ran towards the two and took a moment to see their faces.

Glen looked exactly like a male version of Gwen. He wore a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black sneakers. His orange hair was short and cut, and his blue eyes were behind red rimmed glasses. Ben also noticed that instead of pink mana, he had blue.

Kylie, on the other hand, looked like a spitting image of Kevin as a female. Her pale skin complexed her black hair, which were in two ponytails. She wore a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue jean skirt, and black combat boots. Her dark brown eyes glared at him and a noticeable black streak went across her right eye.

"Is this some kind of joke? You look like a male version of Jen." Kylie stated, looking around him. "Not bad, you're like an exact copy of her."

Glen's hands lit up with his blue mana. "Okay buddy, where's my cousin?"

Ben waved his hands in front of his face. "You don't understand, she's perfectly safe with my team."

"Hmph…sure she is. How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Hey Glen, he has an Omntrix!" Kylie pointed at the device. "You must've taken her device."

That was enough for Glen as he threw a blast of blue mana at his stomach. Ben flew backwards into one of the walls and groaned.

"It's official; I really dislike this version of Gwen." He muttered, feeling himself get picked up by a blue tendril.

"Surrender now or things will get ugly." He threatened him.

"Release my cousin, you lookalike!" A pink tendril of energy snapped the blue one's connection as Gwen, Kevin, and Jen ran into the fray. Ben yelled as he fell towards the ground, only to fall on Jen.

"We've got to stop falling for each other Mr. Tennyson." She joked, prompting Ben to laugh.

"Jen you're alive!" Glen gawked at what he saw. "And there are two of you."

"Yeah see about that…guess who found a mirror to an alternate world?" She said, sheepishly.

"Oh Tennyson you've done it this time." Kylie snickered, winking at Kevin. Kevin waved back, making both Gwen and Glen glare at them.

"Jen….please tell me you didn't bring our other universe counterparts to help search for your Omnitrix." Glen pleaded.

Jen rubbed the back of her head. "Uh…oops."

* * *

 **That's scene! Sorry about the whole flashback thing, it was something I came up with at the last minute. Should I do more genderbent flashbacks? Make sure you review, favorite, or follow for more. Also next time: Welcome to WoodBell! The Dynamic Duo that is Ben & Jen!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Welcome to WoodBell!

**Hey guys!**

 **Happy New Year! And other good chapter to top this off as well. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to WoodBell!  
**

Jen thought she'd seen it all.

She faced countless enemies, struggled in high school, played soccer for a hobby, and saved the universe three times (four if you count that fact that she reshaped it). But she had never seen herself in a situation quite this awkward.

"So…Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, this is my cousin Glen and my friend Kylie." She said, giving the most pained expression Ben had ever seen.

Kylie immediately liked Kevin. They were both half Osmosian, had been evil, and worked with cars. Kevin found himself surprised at Kylie's extensive knowledge on different cars.

"You study cars for a living?" He asked her.

"Yeah one day I'm going to modify my own car and make it the coolest in the galaxy. I might need help with it now though." She eyed him, giving the instinctive of that she needed help.

"I think I may be able to help you with that. If you have a few parts in your storage."

"Well then, welcome to the crew Kevin Levin." She shook his hand.

Gwen and Glen studied each other carefully. Gwen was sure he had the spark of the Anodites and Glen thought so vice versa.

"So you can control mana too huh?" He implied. Gwen nodded.

"I have been practicing for years. I finally have been able to even shed my human skin and go full blown Anodite as well." She told him.

"Same, but I hardly use it, unless I'm angry at something or my family is threatened."

Gwen gave him an admiring look. He did do a good job protecting his cousin and girlfriend.

"So now that that's out of the way, can we check out your town? I'm starving!" Ben said, his stomach growling, Jen chuckled, only for her own stomach to start growling.

"I guess we can all use something to eat. We'll take you into town with us."

"Uh won't it be weird if anyone saw us with these guys?" Kylie asked, jabbing her thumb at Team 10. "They might think they're seeing double."

"I suppose we'll just tell them that they're merely our cousins or something." Glen said.

"Then it's decided!" Jen grabbed Ben's hand, making him stumble. "We'll take you to WoodBell!"

* * *

 ***Cue Ben 10 Ominverse Theme!***

 **Jen 10!**

 **She's a girl and she wants to have fun**

 **But when you need a superhero, she gets the job done!**

 **Jen 10!**

 **With the device that she wears on her arm, she can change her shape and save the world from harm!**

 **When trouble's taking place, she gets right in its face!**

 **Jen 10!**

 **When lives are on the line, it's hero time!**

 **Jen 10!**

 ***End Theme Song***

* * *

 ***Space, outside Earth's orbit***

A giant ship was floating over the planet Earth. On it, the most feared enemy in the galaxy loomed over a panel. The creature was fierce, a warrior and a conqueror of ten planets.

And had tentacles for hair, long slimy tentacles.

This alien was known as Vilora. She was a fearsome beast with a cruel attitude to boot. She wore an amalgam of different armor parts she had stolen from her opponents; a golden chest plate, silver gauntlets, bronze boots, and the rest of her armor was pure red. She also had a helmet adorn her head. On her waist, a sword hung on one side and another was sheathed on the other. Her red eyes looked up at the window, full of pure hatred.

" _For years I've tried to take over that miserable rock. For years I've tried to harness the ultimate device that it holds."_ She growled, thinking of the many times she'd failed. _"And every time I get close to getting the Earth, that blasted girl Jen Tennyson has bested me with the Omnitrix!"_

Her drones back away from her in fear. When she was angry, she tended to blast them to bits.

Her adviser stepped forward though. "My Lady, I have some great news!"

 _"Well out with it!"_

"Your foe, Jen Tennyson has lost her Omnitrix. Our sources indicate that she's been without it for two weeks now. It's somewhere on Earth, ripe for the pickings."

This intrigued Vilora, her red eyes gleaming with excitement. Her foe had lost the thing that bestowed her power!

 _"Set a course to Earth. We have an Omnitrix to find! But first,"_ She pressed a button on the panel. _"How about we send something to destroy Tennyson!"_

* * *

 ***With Team 10 & Alternative 10* **

"Welcome to WoodBell!"

Ben's eyes widen at the sight of their town. Tall buildings overshadowed most of the town. Every house was built with red roofs and glass windows. He turned to see a couple of kids playing on the sidewalks, their parents chatting on the porch. Cars drove by, teenagers hanging out, and the distinctive smell of hot dogs in the air.

"Your version of our home is too perfect." Kevin finally said.

"It's relatively peaceful, it's rare if something interesting happens." Kylie agreed.

"But whenever something happens in the galaxy, count on the Repairmen to fix somethings." Glen explained.

"Repairmen? Like the Plumbers in our world." Gwen nodded her head.

"Yeah...sorta like that."

Ben swiveled his head around. "So where's this universe's version of Mr. Smoothie?"

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Smoothies? You like drinking those?"

Ben looked at her, aghast for a second. "How could you not like smoothies? You're the alternative version of me!"

Jen put her hands on her hips. "We don't have smoothies.." She smiled softly. "But we do have something similar." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a cluster of buildings.

"Well, I for one want to see everything in the town." Gwen asked. Glen looked at at Kylie, who mischievously grinned. Kevin gave her a curious look before she shouted.

"We'll be happy to show you to around. Lady and Gentlemen I give you the Kylie Levin Experience!"

* * *

 **With Ben & Jen...  
**

"Welcome to Miss Milkshakes!"

Ben gasped as he saw his familiar Mr. Smoothie being the total opposite in this universe. The iconic Mr. Smoothie was replaced with a cup with whipped cream hair and high heels.

"No smoothies in this universe? How do you survive?" Ben asked her, his eyes in shock.

Jen giggled and rolled her eyes. "I drink my way with a delicious banana and peach milkshake."

Ben looked at her body with amazement. How could someone who only drinks milkshakes look that fit?

Jen noticed this and, on instinct, punched him in the arm. It didn't hurt him, but it sure surprised him.

"My eyes are up here Tennyson!" She stammered, blushing hard. Ben gave her a surprised look and blushed as well. There was an awkward silence before either of them spoke again.

They didn't get a word in before a loud crash was heard. The once peaceful neighborhood was interrupted by a red droid, who was shooting laser beams everywhere.

Jen immediately went to activate her Omnitrix to remember she didn't have it at the moment. She cursed under her breath a language Ben hadn't heard before.

"Only one enemy would find out I have no more Omnitrix! It just had to be her!"

Ben reached for his Omnitrix. "Where I come from, we call that person Vilgax."

"Well here she goes by Vilora. And if I was a guessing girl, she probably wants the Omnitrix in her slimy tentacles."

Ben glanced at the droid, then back at Jen. He stood in front of her, making her curious.

"What are you doing?"

"You have no Omnitrix, no means of defending yourself. The least you can do is let me protect you."

Jen gave him a incredulous look. "Just because I don't have the Omnitrix doesn't mean I can't defend myself!"

Ben turned around and gave her a harsh glare. "I'm not letting you get hurt!" he told her, thinking about Julie and how she was injured with him on one of his adventures. "Please just let me handle this."

Jen blinked in surprise. Slowly she nodded and backed up a bit. "Ben don't let that thing kill you. I don't know much about this Vilgax person, but Vilora is cunning. She programs her droids to learn their opponents moveset."

Ben smiled at her, soothing her nerves a bit. "Then I'll have to do something unpredictable." He activated his Omnitrix and scrolled down the list of different aliens before finding the one he wanted. "IT'S HERO TIME!"

* * *

 **Will Ben be able to protect Jen? Will Vilora find the Omnitrix before they do? And what happened to Gwen, Glen, Kevin, and Kylie?**

 **Find out next time: Why Kylie shouldn't drive! The MisAdventures of the AU RustBucket!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and we'll see ya next time!**


	4. Kylie 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Nice to see everyone enjoying the fun pairing and villain Vilora! But we're straying from the story to show what was happening at that moment with Kevin, Kylie, Gwen and Glen! So here we go!**

 **Chapter 4: Why Kylie shouldn't drive! Kylie 11 appears! **

There are many things in life you shouldn't do.

You shouldn't talk back to your parents, you shouldn't leave electronics out in the rain, and you shouldn't pick a fight with Ben Tennyson or his team.

And above all things, you should _never_ let Kylie Levin take the wheel!

Why dear readers? Well let's just say that Kevin was quite surprised when she got in the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

 ***Cue Team 10 Theme! (To the tune of Teen Titans)**

 **When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEAM 10!)  
From outer space, they can see it all (TEAM 10!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**

TEAM 10, GO!

 **With their super powers, they unite (TEAM 10!)  
Never met a villain that they liked (TEAM 10!)  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control**

TEAM 10, GO!

 **One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEAM 10!**

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Kevin. Kylie just got her license." Glen warned the black haired teen.

"Relax Glen! I can handle myself on wheels. Besides I haven't wrecked a car yet." Kylie reassured him.

Gwen gave Kevin a skeptical look. She wasn't so sure that they would survive this car ride. Kevin, however, was very excited to be traveling with his female counterpart. If she was like him, she would burn the road!

"Let's see this sweet ride of yours Kylie." He said through grinning teeth.

Kylie nodded and opened the garage door. The car inside made Kevin's jaw drop.

It was a green and black Lamborghini Veneno. The sports car itself was nice and polished, like it had just been purchased that morning.

Kevin walked over towards it and ran his hands across the hood. "This is a neat car! How did you afford this?"

"I got a couple of jobs and I work as a Handyman!" Kylie said, beaming proudly. "Not to mention a couple of guys owed me money."

"Her days of being shifty are over...I hope." Glen added with uncertainty.

"Well it's nice to see you at least had some honest decency to buy your car." Gwen admitted.

Kylie dangled the keys in front of Kevin's face. "Wanna take her for a spin?"

Kevin grasped the keys from her hands. "Why wait? Let's go!"

* * *

The wind whipped her ponytails as the two sets of couples piled into the moving vehicle. Kevin had put his pedal to the medal as Kylie sat in the shotgun seat. Both Gwen and Glen sat in the back, eyeing the two cautiously.

"Say Kylie, how did you meat Jen? I'm guessing back when you were younger?" Kevin asked, turning his head slightly in her direction.

Kylie chuckled. "Well I wasn't always such a sweet girl now was I?"

"You weren't when we first met!" Glen pointed out.

She shrugged and casually leaned back in her seat. "To be honest, it was destiny that brought Jenny to my presence."

"More like she was angry at Grandma Maxine for sneaking into a Ninja Warrior V.I.P game showing."

Kylie laughed and thought for a second. "And that's when she met me at the arcade..."

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Jen stalked angrily across the streets of New York. In her head, the events of her argument with Grandma Maxine kept playing over and over again._

 _"How do you expect me to trust you if you keep misusing the watch?" Her grandma had said.  
_

 _Well she wasn't going to have it! It was her summer too after all! So what if she'd misused the Omnitrix a couple of times? It wasn't like she was evil or anything._

 _She walked into am arcade to take her mind off the situation. She placed a quarter into one of the games and started to play. But as soon as she got into it, the game shut down._

 _"Game over? It just started. This thing ate my quarters!" She pounded on the machine. "This place is a total rip-off."  
_

 _"I know right? This place really stinks." Jen turned to see a girl that looked slightly older than her walk near her. She had brown eyes, fair skin, and medium-long black hair with pink highlights in two twintails at the top of her head. She also wears a two-toned purple t-shirt under a dark blue tank top with purple stripes and jean shorts, two-toned purple striped stockings, brown knee-high boots with purple ties and a soft two-toned purple bracelet as a match to her t-shirt._

 _"I know and it isn't the rancid smell in the air either." Jen joked, making the mystery girl giggle._

 _"You're funny kid, so I think I'll help you with your trouble." The girl touches the game and causes a glitch to make all the quarters fall out._

 _"Woah how did you do that?" Jen said, gawking._

 _"Hey I have super powers, don't tell anyone kay?" She said, winking at her._

 _"Isn't this considered stealing?"_

 _"Yes it is!" Glen came up from behind the two and glared at the girl. "You can't take those Jen."_

 _"Oh please Glen, stop being such a stick in the mud." Jen rolled her eyes and grabbed the quarters. "By the way, the name's Jen Tennyson."_

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Kylie Levin." Suddenly, Kylie saw some gang members advancing towards her. "I gotta bail, later kids." She walked by Jen and Glen, waving haphazardly._

 _"She's total trouble." Glen growled._

 _"I think she's cool." Jen said._

* * *

The car raced down the highway as Kylie told her story. Kevin nodded at each part, remembering how it played when he was a fugitive.

"So in any universe, Ben can't seem to get himself out of trouble." Gwen concluded exasperatedly.

"Oh you think that's bad? You should've seen her turn alien when she wanted to defend her!" Glen remarked as Kylie giggled.

"Hey she saved my life back then!"

* * *

 _Kylie leaned casually against one of the machines as the group of boys walked over to her._

 _"Long time, no see Levin." One of them said._

 _"Still powering up your powers freak girl?" Another piped up._

 _"Hey you need some help?" Jen walked over towards Kylie, who gave her a nervous glance._

 _"Hey girl, don't be a hero! Levin needs to be taught a lesson." The leader grabbed her by the shoulder and tossed her to the ground. "Now beat it kid."_

 _Jen glared as she hide behind one of the machines. "Oh I'll show you what I can do!" She twisted the Omnitrix's dial and found the alien she was looking for._

 _"Don't you dare play hero this time Jen!" Glen whispered to her._

 _But a bright green light engulfed her anyway. In her place, a being that_ _resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor stood there. She has pink eyes and a black helmet. The majority of her outfit is dark blue with a light blue section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, light blue stripes on her forearms and wrists, two light blue stripes on the end of her tail, and a light blue stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her hands are more human shaped with claws for fingers and she wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest._

 _" **XLR8!** " Jen announced as she raced to save her new friend. _

_Kylie was nervously sweating as the gang advanced on her. She gritted her teeth, knowing she would have to bide her time to escape._

 _"So gentlemen, how's the hangout? Still trashed like I left it for you?" She said smugly._

 _"Yeah, and your gonna pay. You can't take us alone freak." The leader said, his two cronies surrounding her._

 _"But I can!" XLR8 appeared in front of them, glaring as she spoke._

 _The gang laughed. "Aren't you a little early for Halloween?" One of the cronies laughed._

 _XLR8 simply put her visor down and raced around the bullies. She took out the big fat one, then raced circles around the skinny one. She finally stopped in front of the leader, who looked at her in shock._

 _"Trick or Treat?" She said mockingly, pulling down her visor._

 _The leader screamed and ran towards the exit. XLR8 waved him goodbye and nodded at Kylie who was still staring at her._

 _"See ya later kid." She put her visor back down and ran off._

* * *

"Still can't believe she used _my_ line. That was copyright infringement." Kylie teased.

Kevin shrugged. "Hey she did save your life right?"

"I guess...but then I tried to be her friend. I...had never met a person like her before."

"Oh really? What happen next?"

Kylie looked down at her legs. "I did something stupid."

* * *

 **What happens next in her flashback? And what will become of Ben and Jen against Vilora's robot? Find out next time: Kylie goes Loco! The Power of the Omnitrix!  
**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	5. A New Enemy Appears!

**Hey guys!**

 **Man it's been a long time because I've been busy! I will update faster! Now let's get back to the action we wanted to see: Ben and Jen!**

 **Chapter 5: I want to help! Another enemy approaches!**

Jen could tell that Ben was losing badly.

She wasn't going to say it out loud; boys had to keep their pride you know.

But after seeing him try to drill, burn, freeze, and every other thing under the sun to that droid, she was starting to see why he was struggling.

"Ben do you need any help?" She asked, watching him scroll through the list once more. He was really sweating hard and his face was getting redder.

"No Jen I think I can handle it. This droid may be tough, but there is always an alien right for the job."

Jen shook her head. "Ben this is my universe, you have no idea how clever Vilora is. She's evil personified and as sharp as a tack. "

"So was Vilgax in my universe." The droid shot another missile at the duo, making them flinch. "But I can see what you mean by more evil." He grabbed her hand and lead her behind a building. "Darn it, my Omnitrix needs time to charge."

"Ben I can't allow you to injure yourself any more than

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt too much!" She said, jumping from her spot. "I mean, without my Omnitrix I'm totally useless in a fight."

She gasped as Ben put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you have the Omnitrix or not. Stop calling yourself useless because you aren't." He lessened his grip on her shoulder. "Look I promised I'd help you find your Omnitrix and I won't let you die before we find it."

Jen's heart raced at that statement. Ben, herself from an alternate dimension, was far more braver than she was. She wondered how he could act so brave when the situation was dire.

The droid had finally spotted them and aimed its cannon at the twosome. They both closed their eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

 ***Cue Staying Alive by Bee Geez***

 **Well, you can tell by the way I use my watch**

 **I'm a superhero: no time to talk**

 **Fighting aliens and saving worlds, I've been kicked around**

 **Since I was ten**

 **And now it's all right, it's OK**

 **And you may look the other way**

 **We can try to understand**

 **The Universe's effect on man**

 **Whether you're a human or whether you're an alien**

 **You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

 **Feel the city breakin' and world shakin'**

 **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive**

 ***End theme***

* * *

A car screech sounded abruptly as it slammed against the droid, making it fall over. The rest of their respected teams came out of it. Kevin and Kylie raised an eyebrow at the two while Gwen and Glen looked at the scene around them.

"I'm going to take a guess; Vilora?" Glen said, pointing at the droid.

"Seems so, she's probably caught wind of my missing Omnitrix." Jen said.

"That's squid is going to pay for damaging my car!" Kylie shouted, clenching her fist in anger.

"Technically, you rammed into the side of the droid in the first place." Gwen said.

"But Gwen, it wrecked the paint job. This car is severely damaged." Kevin argued, getting a glare from Gwen.

"Sooo…are we going to fight it?" Kylie absorbed her car's durable metal along with Kevin. "Because I really feel like punching something out of anger."

"Sounds like my kind of fight; us against the giant alien robot." Kevin agreed.

"You ready for this Gwen?" Glen asked, charging up his mana.

"As I'll ever be Glen." Gwen said, charging up hers.

"Then I guess its hero time!" Ben said, seeing that his Omnitrix was charged up. The five of them charged at the giant droid with full determination. Jen hung back, watching sadly from the sidelines.

"Good luck guys…" She whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

Up in her space observatory, Vilora watched in glee as Ben and Jen were getting tossed around like rag dolls. Soon as she got rid of that pesky Tennyson girl, her plans of world domination would be finished! Her hopes were dashed however at the arrival of the rest of the teams. In anger, she slammed her fist on the console, making the ship buckle a bit.

"All I ask for is one chance to defeat Jen Tennyson and she has to bring reinforcements! That girl has been a thorn in my side for far too long now."

"Oh boo-hoo Vilora, you can never hope in defeating Jen Tennyson with that attitude."

Vilora growled as she recognized the annoying voice. Coming up on the screen was Albeda, the colorless version of Jen. She was a pale skinned girl with red eyes. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. She wore a red, black, and white shirt and black leggings. Her red jacket hung over her shoulder as she gave Vilora a smug look.

"Albeda, what are you doing contacting my ship?"

"Well Villy, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by Earth to go see my most hated enemy. But you were flying close in orbit so I contacted you first."

"Don't bother dealing with Tennyson, she's my top priority at the moment, not yours."

"You intellect is nothing compared to mine. I've had the closest chances with defeating Tennyson than you do." She held up her arm where her version of the Omnitrix showed. "And I still have the closest chance in defeating her to this day."

"That's false and you know it! I've had the most encounters with Tennyson and nearly killed her twice! Teaming up with you was the worst thing that happened to me!" She added, snarling.

Albeda laughed mockingly at her. "You don't know Jen Tennyson like I do. Pity really, for someone who's fought her longer than I have to be so naive about her own enemy."

Vilora glared at her with a deep hatred. "Big words for someone who couldn't beat her with that thing the first time around."

Albeda's face did a full 180 as she practically screamed into the mic. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SQUID GIRL?! I AM A GENIUS AND THE TRUE POSSESOR OF THE OMNITRIX!"

Vilora chuckled to herself as she watched the copy rant. "Then prove it, defeat Jen Tennnyson in battle."

"Maybe I will." Albeda said pouting. "And I'll find her Omnitrix before you can get your tentacles on them. Mark my words Vilora this isn't over! I will defeat Tennyson and take her Omnitrix and then I'm coming after you next! Now if you don't mind, I have chilly fries in the microwave that need to be eaten." With that, the video feed went to static.

"So the race to find the Omntrix starts. Perhaps after Tennyson is destroyed I'll go after her lookalike boyfriend. Then true victory will be mine!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I was kinda behind. But next time, prepare yourself for more flashbacks, more fights, and Albeda!**

 **Seriously though, doing her character is very enjoyable.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	6. Twice the Fun, Double the Trouble

**Hello everyone!**

 **I didn't think this story would be so popular! A genderbender fic usually doesn't get a lot of views because people don't like to see their favorite characters turn into their different genders.**

 **Boy was I wrong!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Albeda a.k.a. Albedo's female counterpart. We'll see her past with the famous Jen Tennyson and Alternative Ten.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Twice the Fun, Double the Danger**

As her ship loomed ever so closely to the Terra planet, Albeda could only growl in annoyance at the disgusting planet.

Or maybe it was the smell of chilly fries still lingering in the air from lunch.  
Whatever it was, nothing would keep her from destroying her "twin sister" Jen Tennyson. Ever since she'd heard that the inferior lifeform had obtained the Omnitrix, she'd had been pressed to retrieve it back from her grasp. The Omnitrix was rightfully hers to begin with anyway! Why she was the one who practically help build the powerful super weapon! She gripped the sides of her chair as her anger rose ever higher.

"Tennyson…" She grumbled. "I will have revenge for all that you've caused me!" She could still remember the first time they'd encountered each other. The first fight between both the wielders of the Omnitrix.

* * *

 ***Cue "Step into the Grand Tour" from Dragon Ball GT***

 **Step into the Grand Tour,**

 **A brand new adventure begins,**

 **Another challenge for Ben and his friends.**

 **Now, he's a human, strong.**

 **Traveling to a dimension.**

 **Where he meets new friends to save the world and everything within.**

 **The ultimate battle between good and evil, who's gonna win?**

 **When the sand clock dictates the consequence,**

 **Will our heroes have the strength to be our LAST LINE OF DEFENSE?!**

 ***** **End Theme…***

* * *

 **Flashback….**

 _Glen and Kylie couldn't believe what they were seeing. And yet, what was the most normal thing they'd seen yet?_

 _Standing in front of them was an exact identical copy of Jen, but with a different color scheme. White hair, red eyes, and a more feminine outfit than usual, that should've thrown them off from the start._

 _A flash of green came from behind them as the real copy of Jen came to view. She had her arms crossed and was totally oblivious to her cousin and friend's shocked expressions._

" _Thanks a lot guys for leaving me back there. Some friends you are." She stopped ranting and saw the clone. "Who's your gorgeous friend?"_

 _The clone's eyes widen at her sudden appearance. "Jen Tennyson? A most difficult creature to find; but I must see you. I am Albeda of the Galvan." She shook her hand and gave her a smile._

" _Woah you're a Grey Matter!" Jen said, thinking about her bulbous frog form. "You're kinda taller than most of em."_

" _I am the builder of the Omnitrix. I must have it back. Your days as Jen 10 are at an end. Remove your Omnitrix and return it." She held out her hand and glared at her._

 _Jen held up her hands in a surrendering position. "Wait Albeda, I thought this was the only Omnitrix in the universe." She looked at her copy with a furrowed expression. "And anyway, a gal named Azmantha built it."_

" _You truly believe someone of her caliber could build such an ingenious device?" Albeda scoffed. "She's a liar. The Omnitrix is incomplete and prone to catastrophic malfunction."_

" _Not lately…" Jen replied sheepishly._

" _You have great luck, or by now you would've ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe." She groaned rolling her eyes._

" _Now hold on, how come if you're the creator why do you look like Jen?" The girls turned to see Glen giving them a look, forgetting that both he and Kylie were still there. They had been silently trying to figure out why there was another Jen._

 _Ignoring him, Albeda focused her attention back to Jen. "You see, your DNA is encoded as the default in your Omnitrix. Mine synchronizes across space and time with yours. You have become my default as well." She showed her the copy she had. "I need your watch so that I may fix this strange anomaly and save the universe from the brink of destruction."_

" _Well which is it? Do you want the watch to fix it, or to keep the universe from falling apart?" Kylie asked, clearly annoyed._

" _BOTH!" Albeda practically yelled._

" _Well since you created this, can you tell me how to take it off?" Jen inquired, pointing to her Omnitrix._

" _Yes, I trust you are versed in the practical applications of eight dimensional quantum gravity monopoly equations." Albeda said, a bit confused on what she meant. Unknowingly to her, her left eye twitched slightly. Jen noticed this, however, and nudged Kylie's shoulder._

" _You're right; it does do that when I lie." She whispered._

" _Told you so." She whispered smugly._

" _Alright you faulty rip-off, why don't you show us your real face?" Glen said, charging up his mana._

 _Albeda shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "If only I could. I am stuck in a sticky, sweaty, noisy, hungry, emotional, smelly teenage human body constantly craving chili-fries and doing stupid things for no apparent reason."_

" _Wow she is an exact copy of you." Glen commented, glancing at Jen._

" _That's a no, so bye!" Kylie said, placing her hands on Albeda's back and pushing her away._

 _Albeda frowned and pushed Kylie off of her. "First of all, I don't like being touched on my shoulders. Second of all, I have other ways to disarm you." She sneered and twisted the dial on her Omnitrix before pressing down on the button. A bright red flash erupted around her as the others covered their eyes. In front of them was an amphibian creature with a rather large wingspan. It's red eyes bore down at Jen as she yanked her off the ground._

" _Oh come on! Why am I the one always getting kidnapped?!" Jen screamed as she activated her Omnitrix. A flash of green light appeared as she transformed into a dinosaur-like alien form. Grabbing Albeda, she tossed her to the ground. Albeda growled and flew straight at her again._

" _You are not worthy in wielding the Omnitrix!" She hissed aloud, shooting her neuron rays at Jen._

" _Ow! You know that stings!" She complained, trying to throw punches at her._

" _Foolish fool, you can't even attack right!" Albeda taunted, shooting more when suddenly a large beam of blue light shot her out of the sky. Sprawling to the ground, she landed right in front of a very pissed Glen and Kylie who was already covered with strange metal._

" _Might I get the first shot sweetie?" Kylie asked, grinning widely._

" _You can go right ahead." Glen said, causing his girlfriend to squeal in delight. Kylie wound up her fist and knocked Albeda into the sky. "Okay you didn't have to do it_ _ **that**_ _hard!"_

" _Whoops my bad!" Glen shook his head as Jen walked over towards them, back to normal._

" _So what are we going to do about my bad copy? Better yet, how are we going to find it?" Jen saw that Glen was concentrating hard. "And you've already got her trail don't you?"_

" _What do you think? Let's hurry before she causes more trouble." Glen said, as he, Kylie, and Jen ran in the direction of the clone._

* * *

 **That's part 1 of the Meet Albeda chapters! I know I jumped the shark giving her the negative appearance ahead of time, but I thought it looked cooler for a femme version. Next time we'll see more of the flashback plus the encounter between other universes. Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 **Also, what would you readers think about an Albedo love story between someone who isn't Ben?**


	7. Two for One,Well Maybe Not

**Hello everyone!  
**

 **Another chapter and another day. Time to see where we left our heroes off last time. And WOW does this story get a lot of reads. Really? Is it really that popular? Not that I'm complaining, but you guys really love this story. Maybe i should do a sequel after this is done.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Even if you don't review, thank you for taking your time to read the story! Enjoy!**

 **Two For One, Well Maybe Not...**

It was a fine day, after the interruption of the drone. The city went back to normal and everything was turning out fine. The children were playing out in the streets, the parents were watching them. Lawnmowers were going, teenagers were sitting on the porch and chatting.

CRASH!

The peace was interrupted again. A ship had fallen in the midst of the tranquility. The children screamed and ran back into their houses. The teens took out their phones and started snapping pictures, until the adults had to drag them inside. From the spaceship, a hand reached out of the door. A body dragged itself and plopped on the ground.

"I'm back..." The figure said. "It took me three months, but I've finally returned to Earth!"

Albeda grinned in triumph and started to rise from the ground. Her white hair was frizzled a bit, her clothes were still intact, and her red eyes surveyed the area. Clutching her hands into fist, she turned towards the town.

"WoodBell will fear me again, for I have returned. Now to find my nemesis and take her item of power!" She raised her fist to the sky. "There's nothing that will stop me now!"

A low rumbling noise erupted from her stomach, making her keel over.

"Stupid organ! I just ate a while ago! What more do you want from me?" She groaned and walked towards town. "Maybe food will fill the gap in my soul, for now."

* * *

 ***Cue Friends Theme Song*  
**

 **So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
 **Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**  
 **It's like you're always stuck in second gear**  
 **When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but**

 **I'll be there for you**  
 **(When the rain starts to pour)**  
 **I'll be there for you**  
 **(Like I've been there before)**  
 **I'll be there for you**  
 **('Cause you're there for me too)**

 ***End Theme***

* * *

"Well now we know that in any universe, Tennyson has an affinity for chili fries."

Team Ten and Alternative Ten were in Miss Milkshake having lunch. Glen and Gwen watched their cousins eat, disgusted looks on their faces. Kylie sipped her blueberry pie milkshake and watched in amusement. She chuckled when Kevin had made the statement.

But he did have a point. They were eating like pigs.

Ben swallowed the chili fries he was given and was on his second portion. Jen was munching on her first batch, watching him eat. She was using a spoon to get her strawberry malt in her mouth. Ben also had a milkshake too, a chocolate and peanut butter with cookie dough. He took a breath and took a sip of his milkshake.

"Man that took longer than expected. Does Vilora have a lot of these drones?" He asked her, ignoring the cheese dribbling down her face.

Jen swallowed her food and took a breath. "Plenty actually, but I haven't seen ones like that before. She must be getting better at making them." Using a napkin, she wiped her face. "I'm sure when she realizes I'm missing my Omnitrix, she'll be hunting me down for my corpse."

"Speaking of that..." They turned towards Gwen, who was clearing her throat. "Where did you last lose it? It's become clear to see that you have forgotten where you last had it."

"The last time I saw it was when we fought Cronos, but that was just a month ago." Glen pondered aloud.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember fighting an enemy like that." Kevin said, looking at Kylie. "What was this guy like?"

"Tough," She stabbed her straw in the cup. "The universe itself almost imploded, time was against us, and Glen almost died."

"Whoa...can't wait for this story." He looked at her for a second. "So..."

"No I'm not telling the story!"

"Anyway, we don't remember what happened afterwards. It's all one big blur." Glen put his hands on his head. "Funny though, all I remember is meeting you guys."

Ben gave the other two looks. If they couldn't remember where their Omnitrix was, they may be out of luck.

"Glen's right, I can't recall what happened after that battle. All I can remember is meeting up with you guys." Kylie casually put out. Kevin gave her a look. How could she forget all her adventures?

"You too Jen?" Ben asked her, his eyes widening with shock.

"Well I think I was..." Her face furrowed a bit. "Maybe I was...no, no, no. I think I was-"

A loud crashing sound interrupted her sentences as a familiar face kicked the door down. Albeda growled and stomped inside the restaurant. She sat down at the sit-down section in front of the cashier.

"I need some chili fries, the finest you have!" She exclaimed, her stomach growling more. "Stupid stomach and craving addiction..."

"Albeda? ALBEDA IS RIGHT THERE!" Jen shouted, pointing to said girl. Glen's eyes turned blue and Kylie absorbed some metal she kept around her neck. Gwen got into her fighting stance, Kevin also absorbed some metal, and Ben placed his hand on his watch. They were used to fighting Albedo in their universe so maybe she wasn't going to be a problem.

Albeda turned around to see the two groups glaring at her. She sighed and gritted her teeth.

"Will you at least let me eat first before you try to fight me Tennyson?" She growled, rolling her eyes as her foe came up behind her.

"Albeda the only reason you'd be down here is to try to steal my Omnitrix!" Jen said, crossing her arms. "Jokes on you, I hid it away so you can't find it."

"You really are a simple minded idiot."

Glen and Ben had to hold Jen back as she tried to attack her foe. Albeda smiled to herself; she loved messing around with her nemesis.

"Okay knock-off Jen, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Kylie questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

The waiter placed her chili fries in front of her. Albeda took a fry and bit it before replying, "Why else would I be here ignoramus? I know my twin lost her Omnitrix."

Now Kevin was the one trying hold Kylie back. "WHAT WAS THAT- wait you know her Omnitrix is missing?"

Albeda smiled eerily as she consumed her fries. "Of course I know. I'm the one who helped build it after all. That," She pointed at her. "You just told me anyway."

Kylie released herself from Kevin and placed her hands on her mouth. She didn't mean to reveal any information about her best friend's problem. Glen groaned and facepalmed along with Gwen. Jen gave her friend a forlorn look.

"Geez Kylie, you had one job! Come on, we all know Albeda likes playing mind tricks on us!"

"Sorry Jen, I let her get the best of me. I really can't let her get the best of me."

"This is why your team is easy to get under. You just tell me what I want to know anyways." Albeda wiped her mouth. "Now that my hunger is satisfied, we can-"

She stopped talking and blinked. Sure Alternative Ten was her enemy, but she saw another set of her usual nemesis. It was like someone hit the genderbent button.

"Who...the heck...are they?" She said, pointing at Ben and his friends.

"You don't need to worry about them. We're your enemies, not them!" Jen said, standing protectively in front of Ben.

"Interesting...he looks just like you." She got up and started to walk around him, examining his body. "Quite the carbon copy; chiseled face, perfect jaw, cute jacket." Ben raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. Albeda smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You must be from out of town or even out of this universe."

"HANDS OFF!" Albeda flinched as Jen slapped her hand off his shoulder. The rest of the team glared and nodded their heads.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" She started to walk out the door. "I'm interested to know how you got your alternative self over to our plane on the universe. Perhaps if I beat you in a fight, you'll tell me how."

Jen's face faltered a bit as she started to panic internally. "F-F-Fight you in my condition?"

"Why not? I'll even handicap myself; no aliens." Twisting her ponytail, she turned her gaze towards Ben. "And if I win, you'll let me do some "test" on him."

Ben shuddered at the way she said test. He wasn't some prize to be won and he certainly would not go with her!

"Now hold on a second, what makes you think that Ben would agree with this?" Gwen asked accusingly.

"Because if he doesn't, I'll level the city." She holds up her Omnitrix. "I've got all the aliens that Jenny has you know?"

"Don't call me that! And I accept this challenge!" Jen said, facing her opponent. "And when I win, you have to not bother us anymore."

Albeda smirked and held out her hand. "You have my word Tennyson."

They both shook their hands as sparks flew between their eyes. The rest of the team backed away from them.

"Do you think she has a chance of beating Albeda?" Gwen asked Glen worriedly.

"Not sure, every time they fight Albeda never plays fair." He replied.

"She's always cheating and making tricks!" Kylie growled.

"Boy I hope Tennyson can beat her." Kevin said.

Ben watched as the girls continued to face off. He and Albedo had fought a couple of times back in his universe and they were nearly evenly matched. He looked at Jen, his heart pounding a bit.

 _Jen...I believe you can beat her. Omnitrix or not, I will help you either way._

* * *

 **To reply to one of my readers, this is a BenxJen story so no way am I letting Kevin or Gwen like their alternate forms. Although your other ideas will help a lot in the story!  
**

 **What's happening next? A CAT FIGHT!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow or Albeda will "experiment" on you!**


	8. Jen vs Albeda

**Hey readers!**

 ***DING DING!***

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, time for the super awesome super smack-down extravaganza! It's Jen versus Albeda in a super sized, hands down, fight to the finish!**

 **Albeda: That I'm going to win of course!**

 **Jen: In your dreams! No way are you taking Ben from me!**

 **Now ladies, we need to leave it for the ring to decide. To all the people reading, thanks for your funding and support for this fight to take place. And always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Albeda: GO TEAM ALBEDA!  
**

 **Jen: GO TEAM JEN!**

 **Oh brother...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Jen vs. Albeda: Dawn of Justice**

A hush fell over the wide open field as two challengers approached the center.

One side was a brunette with a green shirt and black shorts. Her green eyes blazed with fury as her hands clenched automatically. This was Jen Tennyson, the female who had taken on the dreaded Vilora and saved the universe a multitude of times.

The other side was a albino with a red shirt and a black skirt. Her red eyes studied her opponent with amusement as a smirk formed on her face. This was Albeda, a Galvan who took on the appearance of the famous hero and wielded the second Omnitrix.

Off to another side was Team 10, Glen, and Kylie. They all had worried expressions on their faces, especially Ben. He was told that Albeda never played fair in a fight and was thinking about what she would use against her unarmed opponent.

"She better not do anything sneaky and underhanded this time. Last time nearly got her head chopped off." Kylie muttered under her breath.

"Seriously, you guys have the most screwed up villains in this universe." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Is there any way we can help her out?" Gwen asked, her face showing more worry than the others.

"We can only pray that Albeda will play fair." Glen gave her an uneasy look. "And the chances of that happening are zero to none I'm afraid."

"Can someone explain to me again why they're fighting though?" Ben wondered aloud. "If we know she's going to break the rules, why fight?"

"Well it wouldn't be a great show without some fights." Kylie said, shrugging her shoulders.

The two girls glared at each other before getting into fighting stances.

"Scared Tennyson? It's not to late to back down, you know?" Albeda taunted, seeing her opponent growl at her.

"You wish Albeda, I'm not holding back." Jen's lips curled into a smile. "Don't even think about cheating either."

"I'm appalled that you would even think that! I play fair!"

"Yeah you lying viper, I know how you fight."

"Are you sure this is a fair fight?" Ben asked, causing everyone to groan.

* * *

 ***Cue Theme Song: None today!***

* * *

"My dear, why don't you have the first move?" Albeda said, putting her arms up. "Go ahead and give me your best shot."

Jen eagerly took that challenge and ran straight towards her. Grinning, she jumped up and tried to axe kick her in the face. Anticipating her move, Albeda blocked with her arm and smirked.

"As always, you are so predictable." She taunted, grabbing her wrist. With a fluid motion, she managed to place her on the ground. "If this is how your going to fight, you can kiss Ben goodbye." She laughed as she swung Jen's body around and tosses her a couple of inches away. Glen charged up his mana, almost ready to cut in if necessary. A slight touch from Gwen made him stop.

"Matbe you shouldn't interfere. If it's one thing I know is that you never interrupt a girl on girl fight." She told him. She jabbed her thumb at Ben and Kevin. "Those two can attest for that."

"I know I shouldn't worry about it, but Jen doesn't have anything to protect herself with if her foe decides to change tactics."

"She'll figure it out. Part of what makes Ben is that I have to let him deal with his own fights, no matter how grim the fight looks."

Glen nodded and turned his mana off. He knew she was right; this was Jen's fight. He shouldn't butt in while she was trying to help a friend in need. He would do anything to protect his cousin, but he allowed her the chance to prove herself first.

This was her fight after all.

Albeda laughed as she held Jen in a headlock, holding her right wrist so she couldn't move. She leaned in towards her ear and started to whisper.

"You know what? As soon as I finish you off, I'll take Ben and we'll have some fun" She grinned as Jen started to squirm. "And don't worry, I won't hurt him too much."

 _No! I won't let that psycho witch hurt him!_ Jen growled and punched Albeda straight in the jaw, making her release her wrist. She then gave her a cold look before hitting her again in the stomach, making her keel over.

"News flash brainiac, don't taunt your enemies. They can almost always get the upper hand if you let your guard down." Jen said, getting in her fighting stance. Albeda wiped the blood of her now bleeding lip and gave her a furious look.

"Look at you Jenny! Even without my meddlesome Omnitrix you are still trying to prove you are more powerful than me." She shook her head. "You are sorely mistaken my friend."

"We are not friends! And that isn't your device!" Jen charged in again, her fist drawn. Albeda brought hers up as the girls began to fistfight. They pounded away on their faces and chest. Bruises appeared on Jen's arms as well as on Albeda's. Fire in their eyes, they both brought back their fist.

"THIS IS FOR BEN!" Jen shouted.

"GIVE IT UP!" Albeda countered.

Their fist collided, causing both of them to fly back. They fell to the ground, breathing hard. Jen's whole body was sore and bruised while Albeda tried to catch her breath on the ground.

 _This is impossible! Without her Omnitrix, she shouldn't have the physical capabilities to take me on!_ Albeda struggled to get off the ground, looking at her opponent with a hateful glare. _Well there's only one way to get rid of the competition. Maybe for her obituary, I'll say that the Omnitrix was put to good use after her death._

Ben looked impressed. Both the girls refused to back down, their eyes both filled with determination. He had to admit that the fight was very entertaining!

A flash of red caught his eye. He knew exactly what it was and knew that something like that would happen! He ran into the fray of the battle, his eyes on Jen's fallen figure. The rest of the teams gasped.

"Ben are you crazy? Get out of there!" Kevin yelled at him.

"Wait a minute Kev, I think Ben's onto something!" Kylie pointed out, seeing the uncanny color of red.

"I knew Albeda would cheat! To a fallen for nonetheless!" Glen's eyes glowed blue. "That girl has some vulgarity!"

"I have to admit even Albedo wasn't this bad." Gwen said, charging up her mana. "She puts him out in a bad place."

Ben picked up Jen's fallen form and helped her off the ground. She moaned a bit, making him smile. At least she wasn't hurt badly. He shifted the weight on his shoulder to allow her to lean on him.

"You okay? That was quite the fight." He commented, trying to make her feel better.

Jen laughed wearily, wincing at her pain. "Well I never knew what I could try without my trump card. Man those Tae Kwan Do lessons did come in handy." She rubbed her temples. "And that Albeda hits hard for a Galvan copycat."

Now it was Ben's turn to laugh. "Yeah she's more fierce than the one from my world. I can't believe you have to fight her from time to time."

"You get used to it. Besides, she hasn't-WATCH OUT!"

Ben leapt out of the way just in time to see a diamond shard almost impale him. He looked closer to see it was a piece of Tadenite! There was only one alien that could do that. Jen clutched his shoulder tight, getting tighter when she sensed the danger they were in.

"So sorry Ben, I was aiming for the parasite on your back!" The large, diamond-like alien towered over them. It looked like a feminine version of Diamondhead, but with bright red crystals. The frame was curvier and the eyes were scarlet. The usual black and white suit was replaced by a red and black skintight suit. "Such a shame I have to eliminate such a worthy adversary, but we can't both share you. And I'm more compatible with you than she ever is."

"Eliminate her? Why would you want to kill her?" Ben asked, his eyes growing more angry.

"Think about it, with her gone we can finally be together. You and I both own an Omnitrix." She pointed at his Omnitrix. "Why be with a no Omnitrix loser like her when you can be with an intelligent, beautiful girl with power!" A flash of red filled the air, making Ben shut his eyes. When it died down, Albeda stood in front of him, a hand out. "Join me Ben Tennyson and together we can rule this rock with our ultimate power!"

Ben gave her an incredulous look and adjusted Jen on his shoulder who was silent for the whole time. "Forget it Albeda, I'd never team up with some shallow, wannabe female me. I promised Jen that I would help her find her Omnitrix. And I be darned if I let myself join her enemy."

Albeda's face turned sadden at the fact that she couldn't convince him otherwise. If only Ben could see things her way, the right way! She must've shown her crestfallen look to much because she saw his face turn into one of pity. Fury bubbled inside her as she gripped her Omnitrix.

"Don't give me that look Tennyson! Jenny always gives me that look when she beats me!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "Once I get rid of her, you'll have no choice, but to join me! There will be no distractions or people to bother you." The dial popped up on her Omnitrix. "Last chance Ben, join me or suffer."

"Does he get another choice? Is there a curtain number three?" Kylie appeared, covered with the Tadenite along with Kevin.

"I'm not good with women, but aren't you supposed to go out with a guy before you kill him?" Kevin interjected, wiping his hands.

"Who kills on the first date? That's just too bizarre." Glen wondered aloud.

"Guys focus on the task at hand here!" Gwen said, making the others laughs slightly.

"Enough of this! Time to finish this once and for all!" Albeda hit the dial as another flash of red light erupted from it.

The team braced themselves, fearing what Albeda might turn into.


	9. Teacher where art thou?

**What's up fellow readers?**

 **Nice to see everyone reading again. Last chapter left you on an obvious cliffhanger that lasted a while, but now I have all the necessary ingredients for another great chapter. It took some time, but I finally have my perfect brew! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! They're really helpful ya know?**

 ** Oh Teacher, Where Art Thou?**

At first Jen thought she would be terrified at what she was about to see.

Then she realized just how ridiculous her foe really was.

"You know if your only going to build up suspense and not do anything, then it was a waste of time getting scared over nothing." She said matter of factly.

Albeda growled as she stood up tall, in her Galvan form no less. Her Omnitrix had backfired once again and granted her the absolute worst form to take at the moment. She cursed herself for being so cocky at the last minute and not calculating this anomaly.

"Curse you Tennyson for making me make a mistake, a miscalculation, a glitch!" She spewed from her mouth a string of curses that would make any mother faint. Ben looked at Jen, seeing her contain her laughter.

"Well Albeda, looks like you lose. You might as well surrender and help us out." Glen said, crossing his arms.

"And if I refuse?" She glared at them, daring them to reply.

Kylie pounded her fists together, smirking at her. "I get a new punching bag! So come on nerd, make my day."

Albeda considered her options. Helping her most hated enemy or being stuck in this stupid form. _I would really hate to be the dolt's punching bag. And I get more time with Tennyson male!_

"Very well then, I accept this short alliance. However I must know, why do you want my help?"

Jen plucked her up from the ground and placed her on her shoulder. "Because you are the only one who knows where Azmantha is."

* * *

 ***Cue Theme Song: Fight as One by Bad City*  
**

 **Our world's about to break**  
 **Tormented and attacked**  
 **Lost from when we wake**  
 **With no way to go back**  
 **I'm standing on my own**  
 **But now I'm not alone**  
 **Team 10 Assemble!**  
 **Always we will fight as one**  
 **'Til the battles won**  
 **With evil on the run**  
 **We never come undone**  
 **Assembled we are strong**  
 **Forever fight as one**

 ***End Theme***

* * *

"If I see as much as a spill in my cargo, I will drop all of you off at the nearest star system!"

Albeda groaned as she flew her spaceship out of Earth's orbit into the dark depths of space. Team 10 and Alternative 10 sat in the seats around the massive ship. Jen leaned over the seat of her former nemesis turned ally.

"So where was the last place you saw Azmantha?" She asked her curiously. "Why are you guys still seeing each other still?"

"Because Tennyson, just because." She said gritting her teeth. She gripped the wheel tighter at her foe's question. "We really haven't talked in quite some time now so I doubt she would want to see me."

Jen gave her enemy a pitied look. This alien girl was all alone in this universe, without anyone to talk to and plotting her death. Now she felt bad for beating her so many times.

"Well one thing that came from all of your fighting is that you agreed to help us out." Ben put in, grinning. "Thanks for that."

The ship jerked a bit, sending Kylie to fall into Kevin's lap. With a yelp, she blushed lightly and leap from his lap. Glen gave him a quick glare along with Gwen.

"It's not my fault that Ben caused the pilot to jolt the ship and dumping my counterpart in my lap!" He said, gesturing to the love struck Albeda.

"That's fine Kevin, I didn't mean to fall on you." Kylie assured him. "I should've buckled up my seatbelt."

"You were buckled up Kylie."

"Shut it Tennyson!"

"What did I do?!"

"Not male Tennyson, the stupid female one!"

"I am so not stupid!"

The ship jerked again, but this time it was forced. Albeda turned around to glare at her two passengers.

"Both of you shut up or so help me I will turn this ship around and drop you both back on Earth!"

* * *

" _So Tennyson is heading to another planet? It would seem that Albeda failed with her assassination attempt."_

Vilora laughed raspy to herself. The Galvan couldn't beat her on equal ground which she had expected. To make this even better, she now could exterminate her nemesis and her band of miscreants. She clutched her fist together and smiled cruelly.

" _Set a course behind that spaceship! I want to see the look on Tennyson's face when I rip her skin right off the bones!"_

The robot drones beeped and obeyed her commands. The giant ship followed silently behind them, the grinning face of Vilora leading the way.

* * *

"Madame Azmantha, I request an audience really quick!"

A small frog-like alien turned around to see a blonde haired boy wearing a black shirt, green jacket and pants, and carrying a rather large pad in his hands run towards her. This was Eugene, the prototype form of the original Omnitrix. It was because of Alternative Ten that he got this default form before. Now he worked as the assistant to Azmantha.

"What is it Eugene? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Azmantha snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Bah! It doesn't matter! Just spit it out already!"

"Well..." Eugene hesitated a bit before replying. "A dimension warp has appeared somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy and is causing distortions in several different quadrants."

Her bulbous eyes widen at this. "Spacial distortions are popping up? What could have caused this?"

"I've been trying to find out." Eugene showed her his pad. "All the red spots are where the anomalies have shown up."

The space map was lit up like a Christmas tree. Azmantha rubbed her chin in deep thought. If more of these were to pop up, then the universe and everything around it would collapse!

"Contact Tennyson and her group. I feel that either they have something to do with this or can help us out."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Next time, we will have Tennyson and the rest of the group catching up with Azmantha. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Interlude: What If?

**Hey guys!**

 **I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I found...new fandoms and started to write stories for them. But I'm back and ready to make the newest chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy because this is a little chapter until I can get the ball rolling!**

 **J10 What If?  
**

"Oh my aching head..."

Ben rolled over as the bright sunlight hit him in the face. He shifted a bit in his bed to get more comfy, but found himself unable to do so. Groaning, he tried to grab the covers, only to feel them slip from his grasp. He was about to grab it again, but heard a soft sigh that made him stop. He lifted the sheets to reveal a girl sleeping soundly next to him. His face turned red in shock when he noticed she was wearing a revealing green nightgown.

"What the-! Who the heck are you?!" He exclaimed, rolling over to fast, falling out of the bed. A loud _THUMP!_ filled the air, making the girl yawn and open her eyes. She leaned over the side of the bed and saw Ben sprawled out on the floor.

"Isn't it a bit early to be waking up Tennyson?" She said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Her brown hair cascaded down her back, into the cleavage of her nightgown. Ben had to look away to avoid eye contact.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." He said, giving the wall a nice stare.

The girl pouted. "C'mon Tennyson, we both know that I always sneak into your room at night to come sleep with you." The girl blushed deeply. "Your cousin tried stopping me on certain days, but luckily I was quick about it last night."

"That still doesn't explain...wait where's my Omnitrix!" Ben looked at his wrist to notice his watch was gone.

"You mean this little ditty?" He saw the girl waving it around her face. "You forgot to take it off last night and it was kinda hard to sleep with this thing on. Now come back to bed please, we can wait a few hours before waking up."

Ben wanted to protest, but seeing the look the girl was giving him made him stop. He slipped into the bed again, her arms wrapping around his waist as she laid her head on his bare chest. He watched as she drifted back to sleep on him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but this girl looked very familiar to him.

He started to close his eyes just as the door swung open. A girl with long white hair and red eyes saw him and blushed. Then she looked down to see the girl on his chest and growled. Ben noticed she too wore a nightgown, but hers was red.

"I KNEW IT!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Your sleeping with her again! This is the seventh time this month! It's bad enough that you let her come into your bedroom, but you fully accept that she can sleep with you?" Her eyes were full of anger. "This is completely illogical!"

"Your just jealous because I beat you to it Albeda." The girl said on his chest.

"Shut up! I could've snuck into his room last night, but I have decency and respect privacy!" Her face flushed red. "And I don't think he's that cute to sleep with anyway."

"Goodbye Albeda..."

"Have it your way Jen Tennyson, but next time I'll be the one sleeping with Ben!" With that, she slammed the door closed.

Ben blinked at the scene that had unraveled in front of him and looked down at the girl on his chest. "Does this happen often?"

"More than you know."

"And she's just going to try and stop you?"

"Never has, never will."

"She said your name was Tennyson too, does that mean?"

"Hush Ben..." She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Just go back to sleep before Glen or Gwen burst through that door."

"Wait what?"

"Goodnight Ben..."

"It's seven in the morning."

"Just go back to sleep before I use Pesky Dust on you."

Ben shook his head, shifting back into the covers of the bed. Slowly he drifted to sleep, Jen hugging him with a smile. Her soft intakes of breath filled his ears as he snuggled closer with her.

"Sleep tight Jen."

* * *

"Why are you making that stupid grin on your face?"

Jen's face cringed as something wet was doused upon her face. She gasped, sputtering water out while laughter filled her ears. Her eyes woke up to see Kylie and Albeda laughing at her demise. Ben was holding his breath, trying to contain his giggles. Kevin was laughing along with them as Gwen shook her head.

"Oh Tennyson, you make trying to destroy you more enjoyable." Albeda snickered, wiping her tears. "What was with all the moaning noises and sighs?"

Jen's face turned full red at that statement as she turned to face Ben. "No reason...but who the heck threw the water in my face!"

All of them looked towards Kylie who had her phone in her hands.

"I'm totally uploading this to Youtube when we get back to Earth." She said, playing the video over and over again.

Jen rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "This is why I _hate_ space trips."

* * *

 **Just a small interlude chapter before we get back to the main story. Leave a review for what you want next and favorite and follow! See ya soon!  
**


	11. Reunions

**Hello readers!  
**

 **It's been a long time since I've updated because of school, life, and other stories. I will try to update more often. Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Reunions**

 _For those of you who are reading this, then let me congratulate you for coming this far. Hi, I'm Jen Tennyson, an ordinary teenage school girl, who just happens to own the galaxy's most powerful watch. With the help of my alien powers, I became the Champion of Justice, known as Jen 10!_

 _Wanna meet my friends? There's my brainiac cousin Glen, a redhead and the smartest person I know. He wields the power of the Anodite, a race of aliens who can manipulate the mana or life energy. Using his powers, he can make shields, barriers, shoot lasers, and maybe even more! I can always count on him to get me out of a jam or with my homework._

 _Then there's Kylie, whom I consider to be my sister! She and I weren't always friends, we used to be enemies when we were kids. But after I saved her life one time, we reconciled and became a great team. She has a really bad temper, but she's cool. Her powers comes from her Osmosian mother, so she can absorb any matter in the galaxy! I think that's super cool!  
_

 _Last but not least is my frenemy Albeda. She has a cold personality and a vendetta against me ever since I defeated her. Her eyes are so dark and deep, like you could be sucked in. It's like she knows everything in the universe! Sometimes she'll help out, but only if it benefits her.  
_

 _My story so far is that I lost the Omnitrix! Just when all hope seemed to be lost, my counterpart from another universe shows up with his team to help out. I have to say, he looks so fine and nice in his jacket of his! Ben is such a sweet and caring guy. Too bad Albeda and I have the same crush on him!_

 _So all we have to do is find Azmantha and ask for her help on finding my watch. Should be a piece of cake right?_

* * *

 ***Cue Theme Song: Sailor Moon Theme*  
**

 **Fighting evil by moonlight**  
 **Winning love by daylight**  
 **Never running from a real fight**  
 **She is the one named Jen 10!**

 **She will never turn her back on a friend**  
 **She is always there to defend**  
 **She is the one on whom we depend**  
 **She is the one named Jen...**

 **Glen 10!**  
 **Kylie Levin!**  
 **Albeda!**  
 **And more!**

 **With secret powers all so new to her**  
 **She is the one named Jen 10!**

 **Fighting evil by moonlight**  
 **Winning love by daylight**  
 **With her team to help fight**  
 **She is the one named Tennyson**  
 **She is the one named Tennyson**

 **She is the one**  
 **Jen 10!**

 ***End Theme***

* * *

"Welcome to Galvan Prime."

Jen pressed her face on the glass of the window. It had been a long time since she'd been here. The cities were futuristic and shiny as they flew over them. Ben stood next to her and watched the scenery go by.

"You seem to like this place a lot." He commented, seeing her excited face. She looked up and smiled back at him.

"Yeah! My Galvanic Mechamorph pet is from here!" She gave him a cheerful look. "Azmantha gave him to me after I saved her from Vilora. He helps when it comes to weaponry."

"Are you talking about Gizmo?" Kylie piped in. "I love that little guy! He helps me when I'm doing my..."business"." She gave Glen a quick smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Not that I'm doing anything illegal or anything! I swear!"

"Uh huh...sure..." Glen said before turning back to Gwen. "You haven't dealt with a frenzied alien on sure to know what I mean about that."

"I can take your word for it." Gwen said, shaking her head at the thought of a hyped up Galvanic Mechamorph. "We had one of our friends keep one herself. Named the little thing Ship."

"That alien was adorable and could turn into a _literal_ ship!" Kevin said, waving his arms out.

Ben grinned, thinking about the funny alien pet that Julie used to have. Then his heart pained him when he thought about her and he sighed sadly. Jen noticed this and wondered why he was so crestfallen. She reached out and held his hand. Giving it a tight squeeze, she saw him warm up a bit.

"Thanks." He whispered to her, making her face bright red.

"I-I-I-I..." Was all she could say as her face turned deeper red. Suddenly, the ship jerked up as it landed on the ground below. Jen yelped as she flew forward and smacked into the window. Albeda smirked, turning around to see her rival crumpled on the floor.

"Sorry, was I a bit too rough on the landing?" She asked in mock concern, putting a hand to her mouth. "Next time, I'll ease up on the throttle so you can have a softer landing."

Jen could only growl in her head, which started to pound in pain.

* * *

Eugene watched as Team 10, Alternative 10, and Albeda walked off the ship. He was nervous, seeing Jen again. The first time they met he had no memories at all and had no idea what he was doing on Earth. Then he met Jen and his whole life changed. She was kind, brave, and smart to boot. She helped him out and even protected her from Sunder. He was sadden to leave her because he was to be Azmantha's assistance on Primus. But she promised to see him again and gave him a present to remember her by.

* * *

 _Eugene faced the ship, ready to board with Azmantha to Galvan Prime. He took one last look at the flora and fauna that Earth had to bring before jumping in._

" _Wait!" He turned around to see his new brunette friend run towards him, her cheeks flushed red from running. Standing up, she smiled at him._

" _I wanted to give you something to remember me by!" She said, placing something in his hands. He looked down to see a bunch of blue flowers in his hands. He blushed, seeing the happy smile on Tennyson's face._

 _"They're called Forget-Me-Not! Maybe if you can preserve the, then you can look at them and think of me!"_

 _His face brighten as he took the flowers and gave them a long sniff. Their sweet scent filled her nose as his red face turned crimson. He saw her smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Please come and visit me and the others soon." She said, winking at him._

* * *

He snapped out of his daze when he saw Jen holding hands with the brown haired looking fellow. He also noticed Albeda holding his other hand. Who was this guy? A tinge of jealously came over him as Jen ran over towards him.

"Eugene!" She embraced him with a hug. "It's been so long! How have you've been doing?"

"Fine thanks to you guys." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They're us from another universe."

Ben gave him a hand. "So you must be Eunice in this universe."

Eugene gave him a look and shook his hand. "Yes I'm the Unitrix, nice to meet you."

"Whoa he looks pissed about something." Kevin whispered to Gwen, who nodded in agreement.

"Jen, Azmantha has been awaiting your arrival. She needs to talk to you about cataclysmic problems in our universe." He leaned over her shoulder to glare at Albeda. "And possibly deal with her in the process."

Albeda put her hands on her hips. "Oh Eugene, your sarcasm is showing. Perhaps you could dial it down a bit, _number two."_

Albeda was right though, she was Azmantha's assistant before the Unitrix came to work. Even though her previous inventions failed, she still admired her old mentor's inventions, one of them being the Omnitrix. The Unitrix, however, was inferior to her.

"You can stick that sass in your pocket Beda. He isn't worth it." Kylie said, patting the former criminal's back. "I've tried, it ain't happening."

"Yes, and that's what makes him even more annoying."

"Anyways," Ben interrupted, a bit forcefully. "We need to go talk to Azmantha."

"Down here boy, use your eyes."

Ben jumped a good three feet in the air at the small voice below him. Jen giggled as Azmantha rolled her bulbous eyes.

"Youth...they get stupider by the century." She muttered, pressing a button on her cane to open the door of her lab. "Come in Tennyson and...Tennyson. We have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

 **That's part 1 of this long chapter! Next time, we see how and why Ben and the gang were brought over to this universe!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	12. The Truth Hurts

**So...**

 **I've been overlooking this story. I feel bad that I haven't updated this story. So to your viewing pleasure, I present you to the next chapter.**

 _For those of you who are reading this, then let me congratulate you for coming this far. Hi, I'm Jen Tennyson, an ordinary teenage school girl, who just happens to own the galaxy's most powerful watch. With the help of my alien powers, I became the Champion of Justice, known as Jen 10!_

 _Wanna meet my friends? There's my brainiac cousin Glen, a redhead and the smartest person I know. He wields the power of the Anodite, a race of aliens who can manipulate the mana or life energy. Using his powers, he can make shields, barriers, shoot lasers, and maybe even more! I can always count on him to get me out of a jam or with my homework._

 _Then there's Kylie, whom I consider to be my sister! She and I weren't always friends, we used to be enemies when we were kids. But after I saved her life one time, we reconciled and became a great team. She has a really bad temper, but she's cool. Her powers comes from her Osmosian mother, so she can absorb any matter in the galaxy! I think that's super cool!  
_

 _Last but not least is my frenemy Albeda. She has a cold personality and a vendetta against me ever since I defeated her. Her eyes are so dark and deep, like you could be sucked in. It's like she knows everything in the universe! Sometimes she'll help out, but only if it benefits her.  
_

 _My story so far is that I lost the Omnitrix! Just when all hope seemed to be lost, my counterpart from another universe shows up with his team to help out. I have to say, he looks so fine and nice in his jacket of his! Ben is such a sweet and caring guy. Too bad Albeda and I have the same crush on him!_

 _Last time, we reached Galvan Prime and I met up with my old friend Eugene and we found Azmantha! Who knows what we will learn now?_

* * *

Azmantha looked up at her allies with a disdainful look. They were all sitting around the table in her lab enjoying a nice cup of hot cocoa. Jen and Albeda were sitting cozily next to Ben as Glen, Gwen, Kevin, and Kylie sat across from them.

"How, in the many moons of Jupiter, did you lose the most important device in the universe!" She pulled on Jen's ponytail, making the girl squeal with pain. "I MADE IT SO THAT IT NEVER COMES OFF YOUR ARM! HOW DO YOU LOSE THAT!"

Jen cried as she felt the Galvan tug her ponytail even harder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop pulling my hair!"

Ben separated the two, giving them both looks. "Okay break it up. What is this all about? Why are you tugging her hair so hard?"

Azmantha gave Jen a look before sighing. "She was supposed to be the chosen one, save the world and all that! But look at her, a failure unable to use my Omnitrix!" She shook her head. "Perhaps I should've taken it away from her a long time ago."

"I agree with that wholeheartedly, Tennyson isn't mature enough to handle advance technology." Albeda chimed, sipping her cup of cocoa.

"Oh? And you are a better choice? Destroyed my lab, almost blew up Handyman HQ, and not to mention put the entire universe on line when you almost gave Vilora the plans to the Ultimatrix!" Azmantha accused, making the doppleganger choke on her drink. "For my former lab assistant, you suck at your job too."

"Man, and I thought Azmuth was judgemental." Kevin whispered to Gwen who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she makes him look like a saint." She whispered back, shocked at how much she was yelling at Jen.

"This is nothing, you should see her when she's really angry." Glen replied, stirring his drink. "This is mild criticism, you should see her when she could blow up planets."

"Okay even I felt bad for Vilora." Kylie said, remembering the planet buster that Azmantha built to help Jen fight Vilora.

The other two could only bug their eyes out in amazement. Just how many adventures had their dopplegangers been through?

"Can't you track the Omnitrix via tracking device or something? Doesn't it give off a frequency?" Ben asked the Galvan female, who rubbed her chin in thought. "Mine does this thing where it can send out S.O.S signals when I'm in trouble."

"What a bullheaded, reckless, and not to mention stupid idea!" Azmantha yelled, going towards her lab table. "And yet, I find myself believing every bit of your cockamamie story Tennyson. As a matter of fact, I did place a tracker in her Omnitrix in case something like this did happen."

There was silence before Jen snatched the small alien creature up by her head. "YOU HAD A TRACKING DEVICE IMPLANTED IN MY WATCH AND YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME!?"

"Oh please Tennyson, if I told you everything I put into that watch, not even your tiny human mind could come close to comprehend most of it." Azmantha broke from her grip and went through her inventions. "Even your male counterpart figured out a solution faster than you did, which I'm frankly surprised you couldn't come up with a better answer when you lost it. Maybe I did give it to the wrong hero."

That was all Jen could take before she got up, knocking her cup to the floor. Tears ran down her face as she ran out of the room. Ben tried to stop her, but she swatted his hand away. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to see or face him right now. All that mattered was leaving before she was even more humliated.

Glen clenched his fist as he stared at Azamantha. "That was uncalled for! Why would you say all those hurtful things like that to her?"

"Yeah that was kinda mean Frog Lady. Could you be less rude?" Kylie snapped, her eyes full of anger.

"Was it being mean or was it telling the truth? We often get those two mixed up." She looked up from her toolbox before pulling out a small cellular device. "Whether you didn't like it or not, you know that Jen Tennyson is the absolute worst choice of a hero ever. I would've been more satisfied if even you Glen had gotten the device."

Ben slammed his hand on the table, his eyes glowing with anger. "You don't even care about her wellbeing! I saw her face, she was obviously hurt by your words. Even if you are going to be honest, don't try to hurt her by saying all those unkind words! I've seen the kind of hero she can be." He poked a finger at her. "And you have no right to say so otherwise." With that, he ran out the door to go find Jen, leaving Azmantha to watch him with a pained expression on her face.

* * *

 **Woah! That was way harsh! I hope Jen will feel better! What happens next? Kidnaps, Recollations, and Rescues!**

 **Leave a review! I haven't heard from you guys in awhile!**


	13. Second Thoughts

**Hey heroes!**

 **What's up in the Ben 10 fandom? I've neglected to update this story in a while. So thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You have been gifted with the appearance of a new chapter!  
**

 **Previously on Jen 10...**

 _For those of you who are reading this, then let me congratulate you for coming this far. Hi, I'm Jen Tennyson, an ordinary teenage school girl, who just happens to own the galaxy's most powerful watch. With the help of my alien powers, I became the Champion of Justice, known as Jen 10!_

 _Wanna meet my friends? There's my brainiac cousin Glen, a redhead and the smartest person I know. He wields the power of the Anodite, a race of aliens who can manipulate the mana or life energy. Using his powers, he can make shields, barriers, shoot lasers, and maybe even more! I can always count on him to get me out of a jam or with my homework._

 _Then there's Kylie, whom I consider to be my sister! She and I weren't always friends, we used to be enemies when we were kids. But after I saved her life one time, we reconciled and became a great team. She has a really bad temper, but she's cool. Her powers comes from her Osmosian mother, so she can absorb any matter in the galaxy! I think that's super cool!  
_

 _Last but not least is my frenemy Albeda. She has a cold personality and a vendetta against me ever since I defeated her. Her eyes are so dark and deep, like you could be sucked in. It's like she knows everything in the universe! Sometimes she'll help out, but only if it benefits her.  
_

 _My story so far is that I lost the Omnitrix! Just when all hope seemed to be lost, my counterpart from another universe shows up with his team to help out. I have to say, he looks so fine and nice in his jacket of his! Ben is such a sweet and caring guy. Too bad Albeda and I have the same crush on him!_

 _Okay so last time, I had gotten confronted by Azmantha about not being a good hero. Maybe she's right about that. Maybe I haven't been giving it my best. Perhaps that's the reason I can never save everyone I love and know. I can't let them all down, I can't let Ben down._

* * *

Vilora's patience was being tested.

How many robots would she have to lose before she had the Omnitrix in her grasp? How many times would she have to fail before that Tennyson girl was dead? How many tentacles would she have to lose before the universe was hers to control?

She slammed her fist on the keyboard, causing all her minions to scatter in fear. And why wouldn't they? She was the feared warmonger of the galaxy, one who would bring the hero of the universe to her knees. Now why was it so hard to beat that Tennyson girl?

 **"I need options people, I need a way to defeat that Tennyson girl!"** She growled loudly, looking at them all.

Some of the robots cowered in fear at her booming voice. Vilora was a force to be reckoned with after all. They quickly shuffled around to make some calculations on their computers in order to help their mistress with her evil plans. Several suggestions were thrown out or downright destroyed. As more plans were destroyed, the warlord's patience wore thinner. Her hands clenched tightly around a lance that she had taken from her back.

One of her robotic minions flew up towards her, a data pad in hand. "Mistress, I've found a way to capture Tennyson and her doppelganger as well! After many minutes of research and the gathered video data from the first battle, we've noticed that he had an Omnitrix as well!"

The warlord gave him a shocked look before looking at the video. Her eyes widen when she saw the boy pull out a version of his Omnitrix and activate it as well. It would appear that there would be another Omnitrix in her grasp after all. This made her grin with satisfaction.

"Set a tracer for that Omnitrix! If one Tennyson will make me more powerful, imagine what two will do..."

* * *

Jen sighed as she leaned over the edge of the building. The night sky was beautiful on Galvan Prime, she wished that she could see this sky every night. It was so peaceful out here, no one to bother her. She played with a strand of hair before remembering the words that Azmantha had told her.

 _Maybe she's right, perhaps I have made a mistake of thinking I can be a hero. I may have saved the universe so many times, but I don't know if I can handle finding the most powerful device ever!_

 _Perhaps I should go home and try to get my old life back._

"Is this seat taken?"

Jen looked over to see Ben sitting down next to her. His green eyes were full of concern as she blushed bright red at seeing him sit next to her. She nodded, allowing him to laid down fully on her legs.

"What's going on Jen? Are you worried about what Albeda said to you back there?" He asked her, completetly oblivious of her scarlet face at him laying on her legs.

"Yeah...I guess so..." She admitted, running her fingers through his brown hair. "Ben, do you think life would be better if you hadn't gotten the Omnitrix all those years ago? You could've been a normal high schooler with a steady girlfriend and even had a normal life."

Ben have her a look of shock. "Why would you think that? The Omnitrix was the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you think of all the people and aliens you've saved and helped throughout the years? Doesn't it feel good to know that your town can sleep at night knowing they have an awesome hero like you to protect them?"

"Sometimes I wish...that I'd never found the Omnitrix at all." Jen said, her hair shadowing her face. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have to worry about my family being in constant danger or having to save universes from evil overlords."

A hand was placed on hers as she looked down to see Ben smiling at her. "The greatest gift the universe could give was having you as their superhero."

And so they sat in silence as Ben's words left an impact on her. Did Ben really think she was worth all the trouble?

Maybe there washope...hope that she could always get better in the future.


	14. A Rock-Solid Relationship

**Hey guys!**

 **I really have a bad habit of not updating this story! So to make up for it, I've made a special long chapter just for you. I hope this makes up for the past!**

 **Rock Solid Relationship!**

* * *

 **Previously on Jen 10...**

 _For those of you who are reading this, then let me congratulate you for coming this far. Hi, I'm Jen Tennyson, an ordinary teenage school girl, who just happens to own the galaxy's most powerful watch. With the help of my alien powers, I became the Champion of Justice, known as Jen 10!_

 _Wanna meet my friends? There's my brainiac cousin Glen, a redhead and the smartest person I know. He wields the power of the Anodite, a race of aliens who can manipulate the mana or life energy. Using his powers, he can make shields, barriers, shoot lasers, and maybe even more! I can always count on him to get me out of a jam or with my homework._

 _Then there's Kylie, whom I consider to be my sister! She and I weren't always friends, we used to be enemies when we were kids. But after I saved her life one time, we reconciled and became a great team. She has a really bad temper, but she's cool. Her powers comes from her Osmosian mother, so she can absorb any matter in the galaxy! I think that's super cool!  
_

 _Last but not least is my frenemy Albeda. She has a cold personality and a vendetta against me ever since I defeated her. Her eyes are so dark and deep, like you could be sucked in. It's like she knows everything in the universe! Sometimes she'll help out, but only if it benefits her.  
_

 _My story so far is that I lost the Omnitrix! Just when all hope seemed to be lost, my counterpart from another universe shows up with his team to help out. I have to say, he looks so fine and nice in his jacket of his! Ben is such a sweet and caring guy. Too bad Albeda and I have the same crush on him!_

 _So...last time I've been having self doubt about not being a good hero. I was in a depression until Ben helped me see that no one is perfect. He gave me the boost I need to continue on my quest. But where in the world did my Omnitrix go? Where was the last place I saw it?_

 _I have so many question, but not enough answers..._

* * *

"Are you okay Jen? You look like you just dropped your milkshake."

Jen looked up from her hands and saw Ben giving her a concerned look. She shook her head, her bangs forming a dark shadow on her face.

"Why are you so concerned for my well-being? You and I are two totally different people and yet..." Her voice trailed as she gave him a cautious glance. "You strive to help me out."

Ben smiled and shifted closer to her, making the brunette blush deeply. "Well I think your a cool girl. Ever since I met you I thought there was something special about you. Your kind, brave, and the sweetest girl I ever met." He put his hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "There's something I want to ask you as well."

Jen felt her heart flutter when he said that. What was he doing? She watched as he leaned in close, his eyes glittering in the dawn of a new day. Both of them were looking into their own eyes, mesmerized by each others closeness.

Ben blushed as Jen looked at him, her cheeks burning red. He smiled at her, bringing her closer to his chest, allowing her to rest gently on him. Jen did feel safe in his arms. Her eyes began to close as she began to relax. Her worries were disappearing slowly, feeling her cares vanish. Her eyes lingered towards his Omnitrix, wondering about how many aliens were inside. They were the male version of her own. Maybe he unlocked more than she had. Her finger moved to the symbol, intent on popping the lock.

"Well...I would hate to break up this lovely union, but no one cares!" A voice said behind them. Both of them turned around to see Vilora walking towards them, an army of robots surrounding her. Ben's eyes widen, recognizing the foe he still fought as a female. The appearance hadn't changed a bit, but the tentacle hair was a bit unsettling. Her eyes were glaring at the girl in his arms while a smirk formed at the sight of him.

Jen got out of his arms and stood up. Vilora had found her on a planet that she thought was safely guarded. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all! The memories of battling her still traumatized her, recalling the time she almost killed all her friends. She still had nightmares about the whole thing. She had to get Ben out of there so she could transform. Then she remembered she didn't have the Omnitrix anymore!

"I guess no matter what universe you're in, Vilgax still looks ugly." Ben quipped, putting Jen behind him. "So what do they call you? Vilgaxia?"

The squid lady laughed, pointing her sword at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I guess that no matter the universe, a Tennyson is too stupid to realize that reality of the situation."

"Cute, do you practice those in front of the mirror or does it shatter in impact?" Ben said, making Jen giggled a bit. Vilora only let her lips curl up further as she stalked her prey, waiting for the moment he activated the Omnitrix. Ben's fingers were just about to turn the dial when Jen's eyes open wide.

"BEN GET DOWN!" Jen yelled, pushing him down just as a sword impaled itself next in the spot where they were at. Vilora snarled at this, walking over to the sword. She picked it up with ease, placing it across her shoulder.

Ben's heart thumped wildly in his chest. No matter what universe, Vilgax still managed to make him uneasy. This one was much more violent, much more intent on killing his female counterpart!

"Jen, I need you to run to safety. I can handle her." Ben told her, helping her from off the ground.

Jen gave him a incredulous look before crossing her arms. "Excuse me, but I can handle this. You need to get to safety!"

"This is no time to argue Jen! You need to run!"

"Ben I need to protect you! You need to run!"

"How about I kill you both and leave your corpses for the cops to find?" Vilora said, raising her sword and swinging it down. The backlash effect caused black rays of darkness to be sent towards them. Both teens jumped out of the way, rolling towards the edge of the building. Jen felt herself slide off the side, her hands clasping on the rail. Ben saw this and ran to get her, but was stopped by the sword of Vilora. The squid dictator stared down at the boy before giving him a cruel smile.

She threw her sword towards Ben who dodged the attack. He didn't get a moment to breath before another one was thrown at her. Her black sword sent out a massive wave of dark energy with a mighty swing. Even though he couldn't see her, he could sense she was there, waiting for him in the darkness. This battle wasn't going to be easy, but he wouldn't give up.

"Come now, did you really think this battle was going to be easy?" Vilora taunted, throwing another wave of energy at the hero. "I am the most powerful alien in the galaxy! I won't let you go so easily."

"Funny, you call yourself the most powerful and yet you haven't been able to get a single hit on me." Ben said back, making the armor clad villain scowl at him. Ben took this chance to activate the Omnitrix. He went through the selection of aliens, trying to figure out which to use. While he was doing that, Jen felt herself slipping from the roof. She started to panic a bit, feeling her fingers go numb from pain. Her body quickly started to fall just as a hand grabbed onto hers.

Jen's eyes opened to see an alien she was not familiar with. To her shock, she was surprised she didn't have this form in her arsenal! The alien was a rocky one with a body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There were four spikes protruding from both of its shoulders. Its arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to its feet in resting position. Its arms, chest, and legs are rocklike. A moss-like substance can be seen around its neck. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

"SHOCK-ROCK!" It shouted, his eyes full of determination.

* * *

 **Woah! Who is this new alien that Ben has summoned? What will it do against the might of Vilora?**

 **This alien is one of the Ben reboot aliens, but his design looked so cool that I had to use it!**

 **Tell me what you liked! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
